


VIRTUAL-DELUSION 虚拟幻觉

by IceFieldSlipper



Category: Altered Carbon (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implied Non-Con, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Omega!Kovacs, Slow Burn, like morning sickness and stuff, probably, vomitting
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-13 16:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceFieldSlipper/pseuds/IceFieldSlipper
Summary: 激情搞啾Kovacs。野猫带崽梗fill。Kovacs found himself pregnant and tries to find out why.（暂停）





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 鉴于这个梗传播广度超过了我的预期而且我也确实授权给一些朋友去写所以撞梗在所难免了已经...但我本来也没当它是个梗，我发的时候想的是“这不就是啾Kovacs本人吗！！”anyway撞梗请随意，反正已经这么冷了我都开了头就还是发出来吧...  
> notes: 用了很多原作书里的设定和我编的设定勿深究。
> 
>  
> 
> 弃权，包括主要情节。

*

Takeshi Kovacs是在海湾城警署生物体伤害课Ortega副队长的病房外第一次得知“它”的存在的。

 

在刚刚经历的鲜血淋漓的生死时速中，Kovacs差点一拳捶死出租车司机。他知道那并不是他的本意，而是这具义体的前任主人精密的大脑和肾上腺在应激作用下共同制造出来的作战状态暴怒。

在激素控制的虚假兴奋之下，他花掉了海湾城警察一辈子也赚不完的信用点，又打碎了一个医疗交互终端，才终于重新拿回了（并没有失控的）身体掌控权。Takeshi Lev Kovacs，如假包换，深呼吸了几个回合后准备走进眼前的病房打个招呼。正是这时，医疗系统的语音提示女士拦住了他：

 

“您的生命体扫描显示多种DNA信息，为了医疗环境安全，请您确认您是否携带已知共生体。”

“fuck no.”

“请您确认您是否处于妊娠状态。”

“…”

“fuck what???”

“妊娠状态，是指第二性别为Omega或Beta的人类…”

“Shut the fuck up i know what is fucking pregnant.”

 

对于一个前任CTAC队员来说，这是一个超出认知范围的问题，他不知道这具义体的生理亚性别——或者说，他不知道他曾使用过的任何一具义体的。早在Kovacs的主观意识刚刚步入成年的时候，CTAC就教给他如何屏蔽性别了。“只要你不去感受它的存在，信息素，生殖腔，发情期就不会影响到你。”Virginia*这样对他说，“是你在控制你的身体，必要的时候你甚至可以骗过大脑和腺体让他们停止分泌信息素。”而事实也屡次证明，不管是对于特种兵，还是逃犯来说，这都是个绝佳的办法。不需要顾虑第二性别就意味着他可以省去很多麻烦——如今许多特殊性别者甚至不惜做手术来达到去性别化来避免的那种麻烦。

Kovacs甚至不知道他原生身体的第二性别是什么，因为分化的时候他并不在场，而CTAC让那具躯壳一直处于不受性别影响的完美战斗状态。至于Sarah*，他和Sarah一直默契地当对方是普通beta——普通性别者之间的性交让他们在流亡中获得片刻的无忧无虑，他们无疑需要这份难得的现实逃避——一想到Sarah，那种冷漠粘稠的感觉又涌上他的脑袋，那是她被一枪爆头时目之所及处血液辐射四溅的黏滑和潮湿。

 

Kovacs甩了甩头试图集中精神。这是Bancroft搞的鬼。想法难以捉摸的Meth知道，这个前任CTAC一旦重生就会主动屏蔽自己的性别感官，他不会知道这副义体的第二性别，因为他不需要，CTAC thing。但是他现在知道了，而且并不是通过好的方式。他隐约记起来了，操，三周前在日光别墅和Bancroft见面的时候他曾陷入短期记忆断层，但当时他把一切都归咎于sleevesick和乱七八糟的不知道什么毒品作用，亚致命剂*，或者随便哪一种能把他的意识或者身体搅成一团并且删删改改的电子药。在被Bancroft买断之前，Ortega一直悉心供奉这具义体，一定是Bancroft的人对这具义体动了手脚，只是他还不知道他们做了什么，是谁干的。于是他走进隔壁的自助医疗间，用Bancroft的银河信用点为自己安排了一个全面医疗扫描。

 

他的医疗报告首先告诉他他有一个生殖腔，健康的omega生殖腔，操，这很好。

扫描显示妊娠三周半，是个人类，有一多半的斯拉夫血统——看来他没有被什么DNA克隆的天价远古外世界生物操了一肚子蛋。这是个不错的开始，因为Kovacs已经开始感受到他的omega器官了——一旦你开始有性别意识，你就没法回到自我屏蔽中去了——这说明他会清醒地经历妊娠过程，既然要这么做，还是趁早接受现实比较好。

因为他的体检报告紧接着就显示，他的生殖腔口被一种溶解性转蛋白物质封了起来，成分和Meth们用来培养克隆体的液囊壳类似，那是模拟有机体的加厚版子宫外壁，只溶于一种特制的酶。Kovacs翻了个白眼，这说明他暂时也不用考虑去一趟黑诊所接受传统又野蛮的接生钳式终止妊娠手术了，尽管他对这件事完全没有任何道德上的负担。操他妈的全世界，这下更好了，他终于可以完完全全确定这是Bancroft搞的鬼了。

Kovacs相信如果Bancroft曾经有过与CTAC共事的经验，那他就绝对不会去试图惹毛他们中的一个。而Kovacs现在就被惹毛了。

 

*

突然冲破压抑的生理反应来得很汹涌，夹杂着属于这具义体本身存储期间的激素累积，和被压制的妊娠反应，一股脑地朝这个对亚性别几乎一无所知的前任CTAC队员袭来。Kovacs起先只觉得指尖微微发麻，牙齿背后靠近牙床的位置泛起了金属味，他体内的战术改造立刻灵敏地将感官切换到了作战状态，无限地放大着涨潮般汹涌的意识。

Not helping，Kovacs烦躁地想。

他一时间无法分辨这些陌生的感觉和情绪从何而来又要去往哪里，它们就像刚刚重生时充斥着鼻腔口腔的培养液一样劈头盖脸地从四面八方涌过来，试图夺走周遭的空气。夹杂在眩晕、恶心、无力感焦躁不安中，Kovacs逐渐开始触及到了这具义体所拥有的全部肌肉记忆，这让他觉得怪异：他的小脑清楚地记起生殖腔口处的隔膜曾经是怎样被撬开，现在又是怎样被迫无法重新打开，他还回忆起未完全消退的结滑出直肠时压过前列腺的感觉，以及生殖腔高潮那白色梦境一般的湿热温暖；与此同时他的大脑又处在高度灵敏的紧绷状态，这让先前的回忆变得不那么性感了，反倒更像是一种对肌肉组织逐个细胞逐条纤维的雕刻打磨。Kovacs感觉到一阵阴森森的凉意从意识深处传来，他站在原地打了个哆嗦。回过神来，他还站在原地，站在无影灯和三维扫描的笼罩下。

突然间他闻到了自己的信息素，淡淡地从耳后的腺体处弥漫开来。没有来得及细想，Kovacs本能地迅速离开隔间，快步走出医院，大雨正好帮他掩盖了行踪——这样一来他就不用在全海湾城他的他妈的仇人鼻子底下宣告他的第二性别了。等在医院外的Elliot小心地跟在他身后：前海军陆战队员的警觉和植入系统高声鸣叫的读数告诉他他的搭档出了问题，不论是精神上还是这具义体上。

 

几乎是回到渡鸦的一瞬间，Kovacs就把自己反锁在了洗手间里，急剧变化的体内激素水平加上全身上下遍布的血腥味提前了他的早期妊娠反应，锁上的是他那点可怜的自大。他其实没有什么可吐的，自从来到海湾城以后星际战士吃饭的次数屈指可数，但他没办法物理上停止这具义体的生理反应，他喜欢Poe提供的早餐，这并不代表他希望以这种方式再尝一次。除此之外，毫无意义的持续干呕使他的眼眶里浸出泪水，淋过雨的身体裹在滴水的外套里轻轻地颤抖着试图自行调节体温。随着体温的升高，信息素的味道逐渐漫出腺体，飘散在狭窄的洗手间里，飞散得到处都是，那是一股带着植物气息的草本烟草味道。

简直像Ryker本人一样娘炮，Kovacs忙里偷闲地想着，他觉得自己短时间内应该是别想戒烟了，哦，他短时间内也没法抽烟了，操，真他妈棒。

 

Kovacs觉得自己对这件事情接受良好得有点超过了预期，他甚至没法想象Ortega警官会对此作何感想，或许她早就有过这种未来预期了，当你拥有一个omega男友时应该有的那种。在医院的时候Kovacs已经决定了明天就拎着一书包的枪去崩了Bancroft的阳光老窝然后跟他本人好好来上一场暴力对峙，然后他就可以拿到溶解生殖腔封口的酶，再解除了这份该死的侦探合同，运气好的话没准还能狠敲一笔钱。但现在冷静下来，盯着着马桶里泛着电子方块的自动冲水漩涡，想到Poe八成正从这些通电的装置里盯着他，他就只想跟Bancroft心平气和地谈谈，take what’s offered，顺便在他那几百英尺的阳光沙滩阳台上享受一下昂贵的滤掉紫外线的阳光。

他觉得很累，这么多年来第一次感觉到生理上的疲惫，不管怎么说现在这种极限生理条件都太挑战这位星际战士的神经了。义体上的生理变化把压力加诸到了意识层面，他正在被肉体反过来控制，而这甚至已经不是今天的第一次了，fuck old creep Bancroft。

 

Kovacs叫来了Poe，称职的AI管家立刻出现在房间里，语气淡然：

“Sir，我必须得说，您看上去不太好。”

“扫描我，”Kovacs说，“然后给我找一支我现在能用的抑制剂。”

AI眨了眨眼睛，歪着头似乎在处理一时过载的信息，又像是在征询这位访客的确认，“…Mr.”

“别废话，生物体扫描。”

Poe照做了，一束蓝光从他的电子眼球中射出来慢慢滑过Kovacs全身，AI露出玩味又审慎的表情。

“省省吧别演了，也别给我看结果，抑制剂。然后七个半小时以后叫醒我。”

Kovacs说完就把自己扔进了床里，床垫很快自适应了他的身体形状，然后他就不动了。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Virginia：书中Kovacs的导师，应该是Quell这个角色的原型（虽然书里也有Quell  
> *Sarah：第一集死掉那个女朋友，沿用了一些书里的设定  
> *亚致命剂：一种毒品，来自书


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kovacs被Kristin拉去找Bancroft了，事情进展得不太（？）顺利。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我没坑  
> notes: graphic description of illness, Alpha!Ortega, Alpha!Bancroft, Ortega & Kovacs partnership  
> dbq不小心写成了妇联三的幻视。基本上就是一章sickfic麻烦自行避雷。前女友是队友关系。

*

Kovacs在Poe的叫醒程序中醒来，烦人的鸟叫声充斥着耳膜轰隆隆作响，宿醉一样的刺痛蔓延在全身的皮肤上。他迟疑了一会才皱着眉睁开眼睛：属于热潮期特有的无力感随着Ryker那充满着健康气息的信息素味儿消失了——Poe给他注射了抑制剂——但这可不代表他能连妊娠反应一并消除，即使是Poe也不能。于是他一边认命地走向洗手间，一边盘算着自己什么时候能习惯这项例行公事。  
“Sir，”Poe的声音突然出现，阴测测地回响在厕所里，“我认为您不宜长期使用抑制剂，尽管…”  
“shut up，”Kovacs头也不抬地说，声音在洗手盆里来回反射着钻进了下水道，留下一缕湿漉漉的回声，他呲牙咧嘴地试图平复暴躁的消化系统，“for fuck sake.”  
他当然知道Omega怀孕是怎么回事，医院的提示女声在他耳边响起来，念叨着长篇大论的注意事项。信息素，信息素当然是必须的，受精卵的生长需要不断地从父母处汲取信息素。胚胎时期是生命体存活欲最为强烈而危险的阶段，就像一头凶猛的小怪物，给母体带来绵延不绝的乏力感和夺取空间造成的撕裂痛，同时还强迫母体尽可能多的呆在他的Alpha周围以供胚胎获得Alpha信息素的安抚，nice，very nice，i knew babies are evil。他得尽快找Bancroft把这个事情谈清楚，屁股后头挂着一个幽灵杀手要解决的人，可没有多余的精力去应付时时刻刻都呼之欲出的胃内容物和不定时造访的阵痛。

比如现在。  
操你妈的Kovacs，这是Kristin从手术麻醉中醒过来说的第一句话。  
骄傲的小警察难以忍受失去对自己身体的掌控权的事实，却又本能地无法对眼前熟悉又陌生的搭档发火，这一点Kovacs了然极了——原生人类的共情本能，错综复杂但也简单易懂，尤其明显地表现在那些主观年龄和客观年龄都没超过一辈子的人类身上。可他没能料到的是，他自己刷着别人的卡买下仿生手臂有着多么物超所值的便捷功能，尤其是用在打人上的时候。显然女警也没有料到这一点，她睁大了眼睛看着趴在墙角蜷成一团的Kovacs，思考着是该骂街还是该感谢老天。而躺在地上的Kovacs正在努力地平复呼吸并把自己抱成一团——惊吓引发的阵痛让他还来不及思考死胎和流产哪一种结果更好一些，他的身体就已经主动释放出了安抚性的信息素。尽管在抑制剂的作用下显得很稀薄，淡得仿佛不存在，警觉的女警还是察觉到了，这对前任情侣身体之间的默契令人羡慕到了恶心的程度。也可能是真的恶心，crap，Kovacs咬紧了牙齿，嘴唇无意识地打着颤。  
“呃，”Kristin试探着靠近，慢慢蹲下身来，伸出手来放在Kovacs的颈侧，不意外地摸到了红肿发热的腺体，她的身体已经主动释放出了alpha信息素，她小心翼翼地提问，“…发情期？”  
“…不是，”Kovacs轻轻摇了摇头，闭紧了眼睛。  
“Okay, sorry，”Kristin撇开了目光，若有所思地盯着地面，“I guess.”  
然后她突然站了起来，后退两步，试探放出的信息素也一下子中断了，“You fucked up，”她笑着说，“Kovacs，我知道了，这次你搞砸了，哈哈！”  
Kovacs知道，以Kristin对这具义体的了解，她十有八九猜到了发生了什么，于是他睁开眼睛，向女警投来气馁和愤怒的目光，“Bancroft，”他说，声音里带着气喘吁吁的动摇，“我得去找他。”  
“Okay，”Kristin居高临下地看着他，“if you like.”  
她摇了摇头，“let’s get you out of there first.”

*

他们比想象中早地见到了Bancroft和他醒着的半个家族，为了处理他那个beta儿子的嫌疑问题。Kovacs的直觉告诉他，Issac根本不是一个与生俱来的beta，这位拥有着蓬松卷发的男孩，身上带着一种少数性别特有的谨慎，和与Meth身份格格不入的孩子气的倔强。如果不是知道Meth们对原生身体有着近乎魔障的执迷，他甚至要怀疑Issac是不是个男孩——不，并不是因为他那位高大温柔的男性beta伴侣，而是Mariam对这个孩子展现出的远超过了其他子女的保护和纵容。  
Kovacs压根没想相信是Issac干的，尽管他跟Kristin找到了足以定他罪的证据，尽管Prescott看上去已经完全信服了。但他的CTAC直觉告诉他不是这样的，虽然所有事实都还像数据流中的一团离子云一样被纠缠的雾气和相悖的证词覆盖着，让人看不清真相究竟铺往何处，但Issac却是清清白白地站在谜团之外，而Kovacs早就知道。他把这些人召集起来，是为了看看他们对这个所谓的“进展”的主观反应——只有临场反应才是最真实的证词，只有无法掩饰的条件反射才能通向最后的谜底。  
所以Kovacs在亲眼目睹Bancroft把自己的克隆体砸烂并溅了在场所有人一脸一身凉血的时候并没感到太意外，他需要一个契机让Bancroft展示这种推定的暴力倾向，从而去证实那些猜测，比如关于Mary Lou的，还有关于Lizzie的。他甚至忍住了没吐，他可不想在这种场合下对峙Bancroft。

但当Kristin突然出现在他身后问他吐完了没有的时候，Kovacs觉得自己命不该被胃液呛死，至少不能是在Bancroft阳光大宅门口的草丛里。  
“我知道Bancroft那个老妖精，”女警抱着手肘居高临下地说，“他的气头就像他的勃起一样只能持续三分钟，他不能把你怎么样。”  
Kovacs拿袖子擦擦嘴，抬起头来看向Kristin：逆着光看不清她脸上的表情，只能看到前额垂下的几缕碎卷发一明一灭地反射着阳光，勾勒出模糊的轮廓。她对Kovacs的动作夸张地撇了撇嘴，像是想要说“jesus”但又不愿意使用宗教隐喻那样。  
“你以为你短时间内还能来这吗，”她冷静地说，“Bancroft可不会在除了汇报进展以外的时候陪你玩。别以为我不知道你现在基本上什么都没查出来。”  
Kovacs垂着头喘了口气，最终还是撑着膝盖站起来跟Kristin走进了阳光大宅

“还有什么我能帮忙的吗？”Bancroft端着一支高脚杯头也不回地说道。  
说实话，跟Kristin一起见Bancroft感觉可不太令人舒服——任何其中两人随时想要撕碎对方的三人会谈都不会令第三人感到舒服。  
Bancroft转过身来，向他们举了举杯，还问他们要不要喝的。  
Kristin摇了摇头正准备上前一步就被Kovacs拉住了，“关于这具义体，Boss，”他挑着眉率先开口说道，口腔里弥漫着一股涩涩的苦味，“我认为有些地方跟合同说的…不太一样。”  
Bancroft举起高脚杯一饮而尽，Kovacs的目光紧跟着他。“哦…”Meth轻松地说。“你喜欢吗？”他回头看向Kristin，带着温和善意的笑容。  
“我想你可能没搞明白，”Kovacs再一次拦住了Kristin并抢先说道，“我不知道这对我的工作有什么好处。”说完他松开了拉着Kristin的手，摆出了一个防备的姿势。  
“…你就当，”Bancroft停顿了几秒又背对着他们说，“这是我给你的礼物。”  
“……”  
“我不喜欢被逼着收礼物，boss。”  
“你没得选，不是么，”Bancroft终于又转过身来，“我的星际战士。”  
话音刚落，一个熟脸的女仆捧着Bancroft的袍子走进来，在他耳边说了几句话。  
“我得走了，Ortega队长，Kovacs先生，期待你们的下一步进展。”

*

Bancroft刚走，Kovacs就听见了Kristin的咒骂。  
“Fuck，”她恶狠狠地啐了一口，“那个老混账故意放信息素跟我对着干，操他的。”  
“What，”她感觉到Kovacs拽住了她的手腕，回过头来看到对方显然因为吃痛而蹲下去，脸上还带着先前溅上去的干涸血渍，鲜艳地映衬着他此刻算不上好看的脸色，“wtf what's goin'on？！”  
“信息素，”Kristin一边手忙脚乱地扶起Kovacs一边骂，“老不死的从来不知道怎么不给别人惹麻烦。”  
Kovacs从第二次走进阳光大宅见到Bancroft的瞬间就感觉到了不寻常的压力，而身边搭档意外的焦躁则加剧了这份压力，他觉得呼吸困难，被胃液灼烧过的呼吸道紧绷着仿佛失去了弹性。Bancroft凑近的时候，他觉得皮肤下的腺体简直快要过热爆炸了，不停地突突地跳动着，同时整个生殖腔都包裹着灼烧状的疼痛，冷汗蜿蜒着从前额流向鼻尖。感谢抑制剂，让他不至于当场红了脸湿了裤子，而且甚至还能分出精力来拦住领地受到侵犯的alpha搭档，他现在就像一个熟练冷静又善于随机应变的成熟Omega，各种意义上。  
Kovacs能感觉出来，Bancroft的基因明显改造过，他的信息素有着远超过普通alpha的压制性和侵略性，甚至连胚胎都能感觉到的那种，所以本该对他的身体起到安抚作用的alpha信息素此时反倒成了激怒它的引子。这玩意八成也有着一个类似于Mariam的鱼水九号一样赤裸裸的名字。  
——“暴风雨，”Kristin一边走一边说，“天杀的Bancroft在黑市上卖自己信息素的提纯剂，已经被炒成市面上最贵的壮阳药了，尤其是那些想上云城玩一把的早泄老头们。现在的人都不要命了，操。”  
真他妈是天生一对，Kovacs想。但他抿了抿嘴没有说话——尽管Kristin已经收敛了自己的信息素所以并不会对他过度敏感的器官们产生影响，但Bancroft的加强版alpha信息素可没有那么容易被代谢掉——他一边伸手按住了由于突然被信息素入侵而不停灼烧痉挛着的生殖腔，一边试图用吞咽动作来压制着因为疼痛和黏在皮肤上的冷汗而疯狂上涌的恶心感。  
“Fuck you Kovacs，”Kristin说，“你知道我没法不管你，”她叹了一口气，“但我这样会把自己累死。”  
“Bancroft也是这么想的，”Kovacs不带感情地说，显得有些气喘吁吁，“这样他的目的就达到了。”  
显然持久的疼痛要比难以预测的阵痛更容易适应一些，Kovacs拍了拍Kristin的手示意她放开，重新站直，立起了镶着毛毛的领子，他抖了抖衣服然后把手插进风衣的口袋里，然后冲她耸了耸肩。  
“impressive.”女警评价道。  
“不，”他隔着布料说道，“还是很晕，而且恶心，到处都疼，但田中的交易快开始了。”


End file.
